Total Vampire Island
by Winnie Geller
Summary: Not a crossover WARNING! Some slashy talk in ch1 and a bit of twi referance i hate twilight i just needed it! ok summary! What happens when Chris decides to make some campers vampires?
1. The Killing Of Cullen

IMPORTANT NOTE: it is season 2 of TDI not TDA but another _island _special! All 22 campers are back!

WARNING: Chapter 1 curses and has a short sexual reference

"Gwen?" Ms. Hastings called from the laundry room "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom!" She stepped inside the house

"There is a letter for you on the island but be careful I just mopped the floor"

"Oh god" the blue haired girl dropped the envelope to the freshly cleaned ground.

"What is it honey?" Her mom called from the other side of the house

---

"SEASON TWO!" Heather ripped up the letter "I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT ISLAND!"

"But precious, it was in the fine print…" Her dad puffed more smoke out of his pipe "It's a legality issue"

---

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT GET PASSED THE FINE PRINT, MATTHEW?" the CIT screamed

"It is in the fine print Mrs. Thomas"

"Dammit Matthew You SUCK!"

" I am soooo-"

---

"Sorry mom" Ezekiel ran to his mother who was pulling an arrow out of her right leg

"Its okay sweetie! What was that letter?"

"Oh I am going back to Total Drama Island!"

"You got a second shot!?"

"Yeah I guess everything starts the same way, heh heh" he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he picked the arrow up off the ground

---

"I am so sick of that masochistic piece of scum!" Heather screamed as she stepped out of the boat onto the dock of shame.

"I know I cant believe we are back here" Courtney said as she gently jumped off the boat "I hate him!"

"Where is Chris anyways?" Gwen looked up at the midnight sky.

-----

"Oh Edward," Bella said brushing her brown wavy hair behind her ears "You make my seemingly boring and quiet life in this little town of forks worth living!"

"Well Bella, I am a vampire so everything I do is exciting, I may try to live a normal life but in reality I am not happy until everyone I love is in danger so I can save them!" Edward said happily

"Oh I love you Edward!" Bella leaned against Edward

"I love you too Bella, let me fill you up will my venomous vampire semen!"

"Wait. Right. There!" The raven haired man entered the dark room in the middle of the apparently 'real' town of forks

"Who the hell are you!?" screamed an angry Edward (who was pulling up his pants!)

"I am…" **DRAMATIC PAUSE** "Chris McClane!"

"Who?" Bella asked dully as usual

"Damnit, I am FAMOUS!" He screamed and than smiled and winked

"uh… never heard of you"

"Well we cant ALL be vampires, which reminds me I am here to kill you Edward" Chris pulled out a gun

"YOU CANT KILL EDWARD! HES A VAMPIRE!" Laughed Bella

"I bet you cant if you tried but as if you could out run me... as if you could fight me off. I'm designed to-" POW!

"Well that was easy!" Chris said putting his gun back in his pocket.

"AHHH! EDWARD! WAHHHH IM SO DEPRESSED!" Bella dropped to the ground

"Oh Jesus, I have read your book your _always _depressed GET OVER IT!" He stole some of Edward's blood

"Well I guess your right *sniffle* Why are you taking his blood?" asked Bella

"Oh its for my reality TV Show…TOTAL VAMPIRE ISLAND!" dun dun dun…

**Okay that was chapter 1 its not a crossover but there are vampires hope you enjoyed that one twiclip!**


	2. Izzy The Vampire Slayer

**TDI isn't mine sadly. BTW I am reffing south park in this a bit**

"It was dark, close to midnight I was sure Geoff had to be the vampire why else would he have his lips on Bridgette all the time?" Izzy creeped over to Geoff who was sitting talking to DJ about his rabbit

"So How is Bunny?" Geoff said to DJ Kindly

"HAHA! CAUGHT YOU! YOU'RE THE VAMPIRE!" Izzy jumped on Geoff

"The Hell?!" He pushed her off him "What the hell are you talking about Izzy?"

"Oh I heard rumors that someone killed Edward Cullen for his blood" She looked at him "They want to make _vampires_"

"First of All Izzy Edward is a FICTIONAL character. Second Who the hell told you this? Third why would you believe this?"

"Oh..my sources and the story was flawless"

**FLASHBACK**

"Izzy, someone killed Edward for his blood"

"I BELIEVE IT!"

**END**

"Well You aren't the vampire anyways your too tan… that means…GWEN I KNOW YOU'RE A VAMPIRE GWEN!!" She ran off screaming towards the goth girl

"She is such a psycho" DJ nodded in agreement

---

"Oh god… What Izzy?" Gwen sighed

"I KNOW YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Izzy screamed "ADMIT IT!"

"Damnit, you are just like the kids at school! I am not one of those douche-y twilight obsessed vampire kids I am a FRIGGIN GOTH! UGH" She stormed off

"WHATEVER GWEN! BUT IM KEEPIN MAH EYE ON CHU!" She pointed to her eye with her index finger and walked away "BECAUSE I AM… IZZY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!"

The rumors about Izzy's latest fad of Izzy the Vampire Slayer circled around the abandoned camp site. It washed away the rumors and curiosity of where Chris was. It was days into the new season and they weren't given teams or any challenges yet. But no one seemed to notice

--------------

That Night…

"_This is my best idea yet" _Chris thought creeping into the boys cabins with a needle in his hand. "_One shot and this whole show will be a chaotic mess of ratings! But who do I inject? DJ would probably kill himself before harming others. Ezekiel would think its puberty. Noah would… be smart enough to know exactly what to do!" _

Chris snuck over to the sleeping boy. He gently brushed his hair away from his neck. Little did he know that Noah was a very light sleeper. The gentlest touch would wake him and he was just _touched. _His eyes shot open but Chris covered his face with the pillow and injected him in the neck before he realized what he was doing. Chris convinced him it was a dream and Noah fell back asleep instantly.


End file.
